


Don't Worry

by chu_sauce



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghost!Jack, I dont really know what else to tag this with, M/M, Wraith!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chu_sauce/pseuds/chu_sauce
Summary: The calm before the storm





	Don't Worry

Gabriel sighed contently as he threw his head back, black wisps of smoke escaping his lips. He felt sated thanks to the souls he had recently consumed. They seemed to taste sweet this time around. Strange given that souls didn’t necessarily have a distinct taste to them, but maybe they were just more satisfying to his tongue today.

“Something interesting is going to happen today” he rumbled as he stretched himself out in his seat, legs extended and his arms stretching above his head before crossing behind his head. “I can feel it.” He watched as more smoke slithered into the air only to blend in with the dark surroundings.

Gabe loved sitting in the dark. It calmed him down and made him feel at peace before he had to leave it to feed or check on the other wraiths he was in charge of, mainly his special charge, Jesse, but he was still learning. Speaking of which he should probably go check on the brat and make sure he wasn’t aggravating the others like he usually was.

With that in mind, he slowly moved from his comfortable position and entered a dark passage that was connected to his room. As he walked he passed by a few wraiths who stopped to offer their leader a formal greeting. He only slightly acknowledged them as he continued on his way. He had to focus on where he could sense Jesse, since the other seemed to be moving around frantically through the tunnels.

Seemed like the kid had sensed him and was now trying to avoid him and ended up getting lost in the process.

Gabe shook his head and gave an aggravated sigh. “Such a brat” he rumbled. Pushing the thought of ‘why he hadn’t just done this in the first place’ to the back of his head, he closed his eyes and focused on Jesse’s fleeting form. Once the younger stopped to choose a direction to go in, Gabe knew he had him. With a huge grin, the wraith teleported himself so he stood in front of Jesse.

“Nice try kid, but you know you can’t escape me.” He chuckled as the younger crossed his arms and frowned.

“Reckon I could still try. Can’t help that you know this place better than me” Jesse complained as he pulled his favorite hat down in front of his eyes.

Gabe scoffed at that. “You’ve lived here for how long and you still don’t know your way around?”

“Your night vision is better than mine! Everything looks the same to me!”

“Which is more of a reason why you need to get to know this place better. It’s not hard Jesse.”

As Jesse was about to retort, a high piercing screech cut him off. He yelled and covered his ears, crouching down in a futile attempt to get away from the deafening sound that echoed around them.

Gabe wasn’t as affected or at least didn’t outwardly show it except for a grimace. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. “Jack” he whispered. Something was wrong. He turned his gaze to Jesse’s shivering form. “Stay here and stay away from the entrance Jesse. Who knows what’s going on out there. You better listen to me this time. Got it?” He didn’t wait for a response as he teleported back to his room.

Once he was tangible he was immediately surrounded by a bright white light swirling quickly around him. He groaned and closed his eyes. “Calm down Jack! We won’t get anywhere with you blinding me.” The wraith waited for the brightness to dim before opening his eyes. “Now my little ghost, what seems to be the problem?”

The ghost known as Jack was staring at Gabe worriedly. He was moving from side to side and hadn’t even reformed his legs, his ghostly tail still in place. Whatever was going on had really agitated him. Possibly as a way to calm down, Jack wrapped himself around Gabe before he started talking.

“There are oni on their way here. They want you for something and I don’t think it’s for anything good.” The ghost fidgeted, playing with his fingers as his form dimmed even more. He had a good enough reason to be worried. The oni usually kept to themselves and didn’t bother venturing out of their territory if necessary. If some were headed to where he was of all places then they must be desperate.

Well this was definitely interesting. No wonder the souls had tasted so sweet.

Gabe gave a hearty laugh which startled Jack, who had silently been watching him and waiting for a reaction. The wraith raised his hands and hovered them by the ghost’s face. He waited for the other to get the message and become tangible before holding onto his face. “Oh Jackie, don’t you worry your pretty little head. Everything will be fine.”

“But Gabe…what if they want to harm you?”

Gabe scoffed. “They wouldn’t be able to do much. I’m not the Keeper of the Wraiths for nothing.” He grinned, showing off his sharpened teeth. “Besides, I know you’ll be watching over me.”

Jack smiled at that. “Gabe…”

“Along with the many wraiths under my command and the brat of course.” The grin was back on his and a laugh escaped him at the sight of Jack’s annoyed face. “Calm down my little ghost. You know you’re the most important one on the list.” He placed a kiss on Jack’s cheek. “Though now that I’ve mentioned Jesse, you should go see him. You scared him really good with that shriek of yours.”

Jack’s eyes widened and became filled with concern. “I keep forgetting that messes with the human side of him. I’ll go apologize.” He returned the kiss to the cheek before making himself intangible. Before he left completely he looked back at Gabe. “I know you can handle yourself, but please stay safe.” With that said he phased through the wall to look for Jesse.

Gabe turned his face to the ceiling, sighing and once again watching the smoke rise into the air. Jack was such a worrier. He could handle everything just fine. If the oni wanted to fight then they would get one. But he would have to wait and see.

As he left his room he grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around him, making sure his face was hidden. Using his mind, he reached out to some nearby wraiths and instructed them to locate and keep an eye on their incoming guests.

Gabe stood in the shadows of the main entrance and waited. When he was notified that the oni were close and could see their forms approaching he grinned.

“Showtime.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that entered my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it. Additional parts will be added to this AU but only when the ideas enter my head. There really isn't a set story for this lol


End file.
